


Voice

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hellions are a Messed Up Bunch, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Solus Needs a Hug, Temple Being Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: All Solus wants is to be left alone.





	Voice

**Late 22 BBY**

 

Solus starred at his reflection quietly, reaching up with shaky fingers to his throat to gently brush them against the fresh scar. “Hey, you’re up.” Solus barely reacted as Temple appeared behind him, leaning against the fresher doorjamb, raising a dark eyebrow at him. “Sol?”.

 _“Go away.”_ Solus snapped but nothing came out aside from a raspy breath, the glare he was casting at the mirror towards the brunette clone faltered a bit as he rested his hand over the injury.

“No, I won’t go away.” Temple says as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. “Reaper’s having an absolutely emotional breakdown and Chaos is trying to test his alcohol tolerance. I already don’t trust where your mind’s at after seeing the rest of the command staff.”

Solus sighed as he turned to face Temple. _“I’m fine.”_ Solus said, switching to a familiar sign language they both knew. _“I....Temple, he killed Grimm. And....I can’t work like this, I’m going to get reconditioned.”._

“He did.” Temple confirms as he walked over to gently remove Solus’s hand from the scar as Solus’s eyes drif. “And he’s going to pay for it but you need to rest. We’ll figure this out.”.

_“What if....what if he did this to Arch? What if he killed Arch too?”._

“Solus, look at me.” Temple said gently which caused as he gently grabbed Solus’s chin and turned him to look at him, Sol’s honey-colored eyes meeting Temple’s dark amber-brown. “Cabur and Voss won’t let that happen. I will not let that happen to you. And we will find out what happened to Arch.”.

_“Voss is one scary kriffer.”._

Temple nod slightly. “But such a sweet kid. It’s disturbing.”.

_“Knockout hasn’t gone grey yet, has he?”._

“Nope, I think it’s because Voss follows him around like a lost puppy and Knockout’s just at his point of being done with everything.” Temple stated with a small smile as he took Solus into a hug. “Everything’s going to be okay.”.

Solus shook his head slightly as his gaze rested on the mirror, weary honey-brown eyes staring back at him; he already knew things were just going to get worst.

This was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this ^^


End file.
